Lady Knuckles
by Anne Frank's Pen
Summary: Knuckles gets turned into a girl! And he gets an odd feeling around Rouge.


**You've read the summary right? Well, I'll tell you it again: Knuckles gets turned into a girl, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda...ENJOY! KnucklesXRouge**

It was 6:30 A.M. on Angel Island. At the altar where the Master Emerald stood, Knuckles, it's guardian, was fast asleep, not doing a single stir. Finally, a huge yawn escaped his mouth. He stretched his arms and legs and sat straight up. Looking around his usual surroundings, he stood up and walked down the altar's stairs. Walking his way to the lake, Knuckles heard birds tweeting and a breeze come in. But then, he noticed something. He felt something stabbing him in the chest. He grabbed his chest and groaned and moaned in pain. It sure did hurt! He fell down to his knees, still gripping his chest as he growled at the pain. Then, he felt the pain fade away. The grip loosened and he got back up. "What was that?" he muttered to himself. Through the trees, he saw the river that he usually visited. He splashed some water in his face just to cool himself off. Suddenly, the pain came back. Only this time, on his eyes. "OW!" he yelped out, covering his eyes with his hands. It felt as if something was growing on them. Throughout the day, Knuckles felt the pain come everywhere: his chest, his mouth, his legs, his hips, his eyes, his head, everywhere. Even his 'private area'. Finally, at noon, Knuckles went to visit Tails. Up a hill in an area near Green Zone, Tails' workshop at the top. Banging his fist at the door, Tails came right away and opened the door. "Knuckles! What is it?" he greeted. Pain shot right back into Knuckles' chest before he could even open his mouth. "Ow..." he grunted. Tails noticed this and grabbed his friend's arm. "C'mon. I'll see what's wrong." he said, calming Knuckles. He lied Knuckles down on a nearby table and ran some DNA tests on him. After a while, the test results came up. Tails printed them out and read them. "Hmmm...it says here that it can't see what's wrong with you." he said, curious. Knuckles began to head back to Angel Island, but in the forest, while he was walking, he heard a voice. "Well look who it is!" it said. The voice was feminine and seductive to Knuckles. Turning around, he saw Rouge. "What'd you want?" he growled. Rouge crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that the right way to talk to a lady?" she said. Just as the pain began to reach up in Knuckles' chest, it got replaced with anger. But his heart began to beat hard like it was about to go off. To cover it up, Knuckles glared at her. "When it comes to you, yes." he snapped. Rouge's bat-fangs began to show as she began to become angry. If he didn't be more careful that instant, the next thing Knuckles would know was that he would be buried 6 feet underground. He noticed that Rouge's left eye was twitching in anger. For some reason, he thought it was cute. Knuckles quickly turned on his heel and walked away to Angel Island. At night, he was tossing and turning constantly, feeling a stabbing pain in the private area, chest, head, legs, hips, and everywhere else. Tikal, who lived in the Master Emerald, noticed this and kept an eye on Knuckles to see what was wrong. She then saw him settle down. After that, she went back to her sleep. But then, the emerald flashed and Knuckles was stung by it.

**The Next Day...**

Beams of the sun glared at Knuckles. It was morning, so it was time for him to wake up. He opened one eye and then the next. Strangely, he felt pretty good. But he noticed that he had extra weight on his chest. Heading to the lake, the weight just didn't feel normal. Where did the weight come from? Knuckles had to wait and see once he got to the lake. After he splashed some water on him, he also noticed that his body wasn't in it's normal shape. Odd. Rubbing his eyes from the water, he looked closely at his reflection. Or was it his reflection? It looked nothing like him. Mainly because it was the reflection of a woman! She had long, red, drealocks and violet eyes and she had gloves that had no fingers, but scoop attachments. The wrists of the gloves were green and on the left paw was a yellow and red butterfly bracelet. The female echidna also wore a green Chinese tank-top that had no sleeves at all and a tube-neck that reached the bottom of her bottom jaw. On the side of the green tank-top was a red chinese dragon. Along with the shirt was a green army-camoflauge pants and red shoes that looked similar to Amy Rose's shoes. Holding up his hand to do a wave, the woman copied him. Knuckles also grabbed one of his dreadlocks, and so did the woman. Knuckles then heard footsteps behind him in the forest. Poking his head out of the trees was Sonic the Hedgehog. He walked out of the forest and brushed his head and chest and legs while he talked. "Hey Knuckles! Have you seen-?" before he could finish, Sonic stared at Knuckles in astonishment. "Oh! Sorry, ma'm! I thought you were a-er-friend of mine." Sonic apologized, walking slowly backwards. Knuckles raised an eyebrow. Ma'm? "Ma'm? What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked. He noticed that his voice had turned feminin and high somehow. Sonic's green eye stared at Knuckles in complete confusion. "Uuuuuhhhh, you _are_ a girl, aren't you?" he said, pointing at Knuckles. WHAT! Knuckles' paws grabbed all over himself. He looked down and saw that he was wearing the same outfit the woman reflection was wearing and he also noticed that he had eyelashes and longer dreadlocks. To make it even worse, Knuckles noticed that his chest was no longer flat for a male chest. He had turned into a girl!

*************************oOOOo*************************************************

"TIKAL!" Knuckles, who was now a female, screamed. Tikal's head popped out from behind the Master Emerald over to Knuckles. She stared at Knuckles in complete shock. "KNUCKLES? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" she shouted. Knuckles dashed up to the Master Emerald and panted for a while as he spoke. "Something...happened...to...me...!" he/she panted. "Calm down!" Tikal said, patting Knuckles' back. But it didn't calm Knuckles down at all. "How can I calm down when I'm a girl! A GIRL!" Knuckles shouted. Tikal took Knuckles to Tails' workshop right away that moment. When Tails opened the door, his eyes widened at Knuckles. "Who is this?" he asked Tikal. "It's Knuckles. He somehow got turned into a girl." she explained. Knuckles crossed his arms an huffed. Tails took him to the examine table where Tails ran the DNA tests. "All of the results say that your %100 female!" he said. A thought shot into Knuckles' head instantly. "What about Sonic and the others? They'll have a field day if they know that I got turned into a girl!" he/she said. Tikal planted the palm of her hand on Knuckles' head. She then noticed that Knuckles' female hairdo looked exactly like Tikal's. This creeped her out a bit. But she felt a bit of pity for Knuckles since it's impossible for a male to be a female. "You have about two options: Wander around like a girl until I can find something to change you back into a guy OR stay here until I can find that cure." Tails pointed out. "Well, I guess I could give it a try, being a girl." Knuckles said. He hopped off the examine table and walked towards the door. "But you don't know _anything_ about being a _girl_!" Tikal shouted after him. Knuckles stopped at the door knob. She did have a point. He didn't know how to walk, talk, or act like a girl. "You could help him out a bit." Tails said to Tikal. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled a bit. "Alright." she answered. She walked up to Knuckles and grabbed his arms. She hauled him off to the forest and began to tell him things. "First things first is that you need to know how to walk like a woman." Tikal explained. "How to walk like a girl is heel, toe, heel, toe." she added. Giving him a shove, Knuckles stumbled. "C'mon. Try walking like a girl." she said. Knuckles lightly stood on his left heel and landed his toe then. He began to walk as Tikal told him. Heel, toe, heel, toe, heel, toe. She applauded him as if he had just won an award. "There you go! Maybe this isn't going to be as hard as I thought it would!" she said.

**Knothole Cemetery**

"Why are we here?" Knuckles asked as he and Tikal passed by grave after grave. Although he said he was scared of nothing, Knuckles was a bit creeped out of cemeteries. What with graves full of dead people. To make it worse, they were walking there at night time. "I'm looking at the names." Tikal said, staring at the graves. "For what?" Knuckles asked. Tikal swung her head over to Knuckles and stared at him. "If your going to be a girl, you'd mind as well get a substitue name for a while." she explained. Knuckles' eyebrows knitted a bit. "What's wrong with my name?" he asked. Tikal tried to hold back a giggle at Knuckles. "Have you ever heard of a girl named Knuckles? It's a bit too boy-ish for a girl!" she giggled. Knuckles crossed his/her arms and huffed. "That's the second time today." Tikal teased. Finally, she found a grave that had a good name for Knuckles. "Here's one! How about Niki?" she said. Knuckles' shoulders drooped down. "Alright." he said. Tikal went over to go look at other graves just in case as Knuckles, who got re-named into one of the most stupidest names he ever heard in his life (**Note from Author: Sorry for anyone who is named Niki! No offense**) walked off. There was fog everwhere, making everything else even more creepy. He then saw a bat-shaped figure in the fog. She (**let's call him she now**) hid behind a tree to see the figure better. It was Rouge and she was sitting on top of a grave that was in the shape of a cross. She was holding some white flowers as she sat on the grave. _What is she doing here?_ Niki wondered. Then she remembered that there could be only one good reason why people would visit a graveyard with flowers-to grieve. She crept over to another tree and stared even closer at the grave and Rouge. Luckily, she got a good view of what the grave said:

_**Crystal the Bat**_

_**Beloved Wife, Mother, and Sister**_

_**1959-1997**_

Niki's eyes stared for a while at the grave. Why would Rouge visit that grave? Niki moved a step closer, still hiding. But her foot stepped on a twig and it snapped. Rouge's ears twitched and she swung her head around. To make it worse, Niki tripped on her feet and fell on the ground. Rouge saw Niki and stared at her. "Who are you?" she asked. Niki got back up to her feet and brushed herself off as Rouge stood and started to glare at her. "Uuuuhhh...Niki." she said. One of Rouge's feet began to tap ferociously at the dark-green grass. "Huh. Well I'm Rouge." she said, still glaring. Niki's eyes shifted from Rouge to the grave. Rouge eyed at Niki and when she saw the grave, her ears drooped. "Why are you visiting here?" Niki asked. A sad expression appeared on Rouge's face. "That's my mom's grave. She died when I was a little kid. I didn't have a dad either since he kinda was a jerk and walked out on me when I was only 4. So pretty much, I got ditched at an orphanage." she explained. Niki couldn't help but to feel guilty for Rouge. Knuckles, Niki's old-self, didn't like Rouge and thought that she was annoying. But Niki just felt sad for Rouge. When Knuckles was a kid, his mother died in labor, giving birth to Knuckles, and his dad died because some other echidna didn't like him, so he killed Knuckles' dad. At the corner of her eye, Niki noticed that Tikal was watching over her and Rouge. She rushed right over and grabbed Niki's arm. "C'mon!' she said, pulling Niki's arm. Rouge's eyes were shiften over from Tikal to Niki every 3 seconds. "You know this girl?" she asked Niki. Niki nodded to Rouge. Tikal walked over to Rouge and whispered everything to Rouge. "KNUCKLES!" she shouted, looking over at 'Niki'. Niki/Knuckles did a small, shy wave at Rouge. Instead of freaking out and running away, a grin escaped Rouge's mouth and she laughed. "KNUCKLES! YOU. ARE. A GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she laughed. She reached her arm out and wrapped it around Niki's shoulders. Tikal smiled a bit to this, much to Niki's surprise. "Say, Rouge, could you help me out a bit with Knuckles?" Tikal asked. Rouge had to agree to Tikal's offer.

**10 days later...**

**A**fter being a girl for so long, Knuckles was finally back to being a dude. For the days that he was a girl, Knuckles did pick up some things. The scariest things he picked up was how the woman's body worked. Such as birth, pregnancy, periods, hair-growth, etc. It was a nightmare! Then, after the tenth day he was a girl, Tails reverted Knuckles back to a male. It was Knuckles' first night as a male-again, and he was spending it sitting at the Master Emerald. Only this time, something was different. Rouge was sitting next to him, teasing him. "I'm gonna miss you as a girl, you know." she said. Knuckles flashed out a smile that was really small. He was feeling warm and funny. Luckily that he was getting used to it when he realized what it was. But it was now getting the best of him in a good way. All night, Knuckles couldn't keep his hands off of Rouge. His paw slid under the green blanket that Rouge had wrapped around her and it traveled all the way up to the middle of her wings at her back. She shrugged her shoulders to get his hand off of her. Knuckles then had one of his hands go up to her small, white dreadlocks and got his fingers and scoop-attachments tangled up in them. The paw then traveled up to her right ear and played with it for a short period of tim before Rouge smacked it. "Quit touching me!" she giggled as Knuckles stroked her left arm. His head then nuzzled her head. "What is wrong with you?" she asked. Meanwhile, Sonic walked over to the Master Emerald altar, to see Knuckles for a while. _Lets see how Knucklehead is doing!_ he joked in his head. Finally reaching the Master Emerald altar, he then saw Knuckles over at the altar. He then noticed that he was doing something. Sonic snuck up closer to the altar to see what it was. When he could get a better look, his eyes bulged out at the sight. KNUCKLES WAS KISSING ROUGE! Sonic clasped his hands over his mouth and laughed. _Knuckles that sly dog!_ he laughed in his thoughts. He then ran off at full speed to go tell Tails, who was on the other side of the island. "Tails!" he shouted.


End file.
